Chaos infusion
Chaos infusions are places where Chaos energy gathers in thick clouds in random locations throughout Nova Chrysalia in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Where the outbursts occur, powerful monsters appear with increased stats. When they are defeated, Energy Points, gil and item drop rate increases, and the infusion dissipates. Soul seeds spawn in Chaos infusions, but only once per in-game hour. Numerous Chaos infusions appear randomly throughout Nova Chrysalia but the Major Routes are the worst affected, with Chaos infusions erupting every few (real time) minutes. Chaos infusions appear as dome-shaped areas. Outside, they appear as glistening checker-patterned fog, and inside the vision is slightly dimmed with burning ember-like shreds flying in the air. Chaos battles have a reddish hue to them. If the player avoids a Chaos infusion it will eventually dissipate on its own. Datalog ;The Chaos The sea of Chaos encroaches upon the little land left in the world, with Chaos infusions appearing in cities and wilds alike. Monsters become stronger within the Chaos! *''Monsters' HP, Strength, and Magic are boosted by 50%.'' *''Monster restore HP indefinitely through a constant Regen effect.'' *''Monsters are less likely to recoil, regardless of the attacks used.'' *''Monsters will be able to quickly shake off any debilitating or debuffing effects.'' *''Debilitating and debuffing effects last longer than usual on Lightning.'' However, there are some advantages to be found in battling monsters within the Chaos. You will have a better chance of receiving items, and will receive more gil and EP. When you defeat the monsters spawned by a Chaos infusion, the Chaos will disperse. Weigh the risks and decide for your self whether or not to avoid these battles. Story When Lightning chases Snow deeper into the Yusnaan Grand Palace, she encounters Lumina at the heart of the infusion who taunts Lightning and summons a Zaltys to fight her. She implies people are normally unable to see inside Chaos infusions, and that Lightning is different. When Lightning later finds Snow at the palace, he reveals he has been keeping a Chaos infusion locked away underneath the palace to save the city. Feeling unworthy, he plans to absorb the infusion to himself and have Lightning kill him. Lightning protests, but Snow steps into the fusion, siphoning its power and mutating into a Cie'th hybrid. Lightning subdues Snow in battle and saves his soul, and the Chaos infusion does not return. In Luxerion Lightning meets a bounty hunter woman who directs Lightning toward a Chaos infusion in the Warehouse District saying there is a powerful monster hiding in the Chaos and that thirteen bounty hunters have already perished trying to take on the beast. Lightning defeats the Zomok and disperses the Chaos infusion, impressing the woman who suggests Lightning talk to Baird to become a seedhunter. Lightning does so and Baird advises her to look for Chaos infusion to discover soul seeds trapped inside. A Chaos infusion appears nearby and Lightning ventures inside, finding a soul seed which she can sell to Baird. In Yusnaan, Lightning can partake in a Death Game in the Warehouse District where the area becomes a giant unabated Chaos infusion. After winning at the game Lightning reprimands the Death Game hosts – Biggs and Wedge – for offering such dangerous "entertainment" and the two cease their business. In the Wildlands, after uncovering the Angel of Valhalla's true identity, Lightning hears rumors of the Canopus Farms being under attack. Angel of Valhalla grows agitated as that is where Dr. Gysahl is looking after chocobos, and when Lightning and her steed reach the farms, they find them engulfed in a massive Chaos infusion with the chocobos trapped inside. Lightning and the Angel of Valhalla enter the infusion and kill a rampaging Chocobo Eater quelling the Chaos infusion, but are too late for the beast had already slain all the chocobos. On the world's final day Luxerion is engulfed in a gigantic Chaos infusion with the cathedral as the final safe haven before the Apocalypse commences. Chaos infusion locations Luxerion For quests, Chaos infusions erupt in the Arcade and in the Warehouse District, where Lightning must find a soul seed and defeat a Chaos Zomok, respectively. The pilgrim's passage on the east of Luxerion guarded by Order of Salvation's sentries also has Chaos infusions during night time. The middle of Forsaken Graveyard where Zomoks and Dreadnoughts appear is a common spot for Chaos infusions. Chaos infusions never appear within inhabited areas of the town. On the final day everything but the cathedral is engulfed in a massive Chaos infusion, but the player cannot enter it on that day. Yusnaan There are no Chaos infusions within the city, but numerous outbreaks occur within Patron's Palace. During the Death Game quest the entire Warehouse District becomes a permanent Chaos infusion until Lightning has completed the quest. Outside the city in the Industrial District Chaos infusions happen rarely. Dead Dunes Chaos infusions erupt on the desert areas, almost anywhere without much populace. Chaos infusions don't happen in the Temple Ruins, the monorail station or Ruffian. It is possible to battle Aeronite inside a Chaos infusion for an even harder version of it. Due to the Dead Dunes' open nature, the Chaos infusions' massive dome-like appearance can be seen better than anywhere else. Wildlands Chaos infusions erupt at nights. During a quest, Canopus Farms is engulfed in a Chaos infusion, but on other times the infusions don't breach habited areas. The infusions can occur in the Jagd Woods, Rocky Crag, Eremite Plains, and among the ruins to the east. They don't occur on the wide open grasslands. Major Routes All Major Routes are abundant in Chaos infusions that burst out every few moments. Musical themes "Chaos infusions" is the seventh track on the third disc of the game's soundtrack and plays whenever Lightning enters a Chaos infusion. Gallery Chaos-Infusion-LRFFXIII.jpg|Chaos infusion. Chaos-Infusion-Canopus-Farms-LRFFXIII.jpg|Chaos infusion over Canopus Farms. Etymology The Japanese name for Chaos infusions is "Cie Field". "Cie" is used in names of three major terms within the trilogy: fal'Cie, l'Cie, and Cie'th. Category:Gameplay in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII